


Precious Monster Omega

by Vribripity



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Biting, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Verse, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vribripity/pseuds/Vribripity
Summary: Oz starts his heat after forgetting to buy more heat suppressant pills(This summary is terrible)





	Precious Monster Omega

"Oh no. No, no, no," Oz shook the empty pill bottle, frustratedly. His heat was going to start in a few hours and his last bottle of heat suppressant pills were gone. Oz threw the pill bottle across the room and groaned. "I fucking hate this, why did I think I had enough for this month?"

Oz's cheeks flushed a light purple and he felt his body heat up. The monster gripped his arms and looked over at the the large cover on his bed. "I guess I should... go back to making a nest." The omega said, trudging over to his closet to look for more materials.

Brian was writing notes in his potions class when he was hit in the head with a crumpled piece of paper. He questioningly flattened down the paper enough to read the burned in letters. "Where's the noob?" Obviously, Damien wrote the note.

Brian turned back to the demon and shrugged. Scott looked over at the two with concern in his eyes. "We should check on him after school." The zombie groaned.

As soon as the last bell for school rang, the three alphas headed to the shadow dimension. They walked for awhile before coming across Oz's oak wood house. Brian unlocked the front door with a key Oz gave him sometime back, and opened the door. Almost immediately, their senses were flooded with a sweet smell. It greatly infatuated the boys and they went to seek out the source.

The three high schoolers followed the scent to Oz's closed room door. They slowly opened the door to hear small whimpers. Oz was sitting in a pile of thin blankets, a mixture of clothes, and pillows, with his legs splayed open. The omega was frustratedly pumping his dick and fingering himself to get over the heat.

After a few more seconds of the alphas witnessing Oz masturbating, the fear manifestation noticed them standing in the doorway. Oz slowly backed up from the other three and covered himself with a fluffy cream blanket. "Wh-What are you doing here?!" He squeaked out.

The alphas looked at Oz darkly, and stalked up towards him. Something in the boys changed due to the presence of an omega in heat. The same went for the omega, who had a sudden urge to be filled. "A-Alpha," Oz moaned, reaching for Damien, Brian, and Scott. "Please... I need you."

Scott tackled Oz and started licking and biting at his neck. He looked back at the two with a possessive smirk. "Hey, at least leave room for us." Brian growled, as he and Damien pushed the werewolf off just enough to unbutton and slip off Oz's shirt.

Brian and Damien watched as the naked bottom kissed back, (well as best as a fear manifestation with no mouth could), grooming the hairs on Scott's neck. After awhile, Scott pulled back from the kissing and looked down at the lust in Oz's pale white eyes. "Gosh guys, don't make me wait any longer. Just fuck me already!" Oz breathed out.

"You've had your turn, let me try." Damien said, pushing Scott off. The demon hiked up Oz's legs to show the slick hole, then slowly slid in a finger. Oz gasped at the intrusion, the digit slowly pumping in and out of him. Damien slowly worked the omega up to three fingers, curling them in a certain spot.

This caused Oz to give a high pitched whine. The demon gave his usual wicked smirk, and aimed his fingers at Oz's prostate. His fingers massaged at the bundle of nerves, causing Oz to writhe under him. The omega clutched at the blankets under him, moans escaping his throat as his release came near. Finding that to be good enough, Damien took his fingers out.

Oz whined at the loss of stimulation, tears pricking his eyes. Brian brought the omega over to him as he laid down on his back. The fear manifestation was lowered onto the scarred cock, moaning as Brian was burried to the hilt. The zombie rubbed small circles in his boyfriend's back as he waited for him to adjust to the size. Oz's choked, "M-Move," sounded Brian to start making slow thrusts.

Oz grounded his hips into Brian, wanting him to go faster. The alpha gripped Oz's hips and quickened his pace slightly. The thrusting slowly became quicker and quicker, as Brian tried to find Oz's prostate. Oz's whimpers started to become more whiny as he was edged closer.

Finally, "FUCK!", found it. Brian gripped Oz's hips and brought him down with every thrust. Each meeting of their hips made a small wet slapping sound. The fear manifestation eventually came on his and Brian's chests. Oz felt the enlarging of Brian's knot, tears pricking his eyes at the size. The omega moaned as he felt Brian's seed dump inside him.

Brian waited for his knot to deflate before pulling out of Oz. "Who wants him next?" The zombie said, pulling his lips into a smile. Scott pulled Oz away from Brian and inhaled his scent. Along with his usual tar like smell, there was a whiff of rotting flesh from Brian. This second scent made Scott growl.

He positioned Oz on all fours, ass high in the air. Scott guided his dick to Oz's slightly opened hole and slammed in at full force. Oz screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. The taller gripped tightly onto the shorter's hips and pounded into him. "Y-you're so fucking good." The shadowy boy let out a deep moan as Scott made an especially deep thrust at the comment.

Scott licked and bit Oz's back as he roughly pounded into the plush ass. "God, you're such a good boy for me," Oz moaned as Scott rolled his hips into the other's still sensitive prostate. The werewolf bit hard into Oz's shoulder and growled. "Holy shit, yes! Fuck me harder! Please, please~ go faster!" Scott's tail wagged rapidly at the praise. The boy pounded relentlessly into Oz until his knot swelled inside the omega. The werewolf came inside the fear manifestation with a mixture of a growl and howl.

Oz came hard on the floor, arms giving out. Scott slumped over the other body after his round and waited for the deflation. After the wait, Scott passed Oz over to Damien. "He's all your's buddy." The werewolf chuckled. Damien held Oz in his arms and frenched him, one of his hands making their way to grip Oz's ass.

Oz was laid out on his back, legs high in the air. Damien pressed his body on top of Oz, throwing the other's legs over his shoulder. One of Damien's clawed hands hooked onto Oz's jaw, as he breathed into the other's ear. "Make as much noise as you want, baby boy."

Damien slammed roughly into Oz, a loud shriek like moan pouring from his throat. "Pl-Please sir, go harder!" Oz screamed. Damien dug his claws into Oz's thighs as he thrusted into the omega. "That's right, baby! Beg for my cock like the cumslut out you are!" Damien growled with a large grin.

Brian and Scott grew more entranced by the way Oz begged for more and more, along with the fast and heavy pounding of Damien. Damien repeatedly hit Oz's oversensitive prostate, causing the omega to make breathy moans. Damien pushed Oz's legs back against Oz's shoulders and continued pounding.

"Sir, can I cum? Pl-please let me cum!" Oz asked. Damien gave him a nod, and rubbed Oz's cock. The omega came on his stomach and in Damien's hand. A little while later his knot started to swell, locking the two together like the others. Damien came inside Oz with a snarl, claws digging into Oz's thighs.

Once the knot deflated, Damien pulled out of Oz and collapsed beside him. "Damn." Brian huffed. "Do you think he can go again? Because the way you fucked him got me worked up again." Scott growled, eyeing up Oz again. Everyone's vision immediately locked onto the omega, nodding with excitement. "Then lets take him. All. At. Once." Damien said, a growl with each word.

Oz's eyes widened, making grabbing hands at the boys. "Please, fill me again. I want you-- no, NEED you." He moaned. Brain and Scott sat down and crossed their legs around each other's waists. Damien brought Oz over to the two and lowered him onto both their cocks. Oz made a breathy moan as the size ripped him. Of course he could just shift his form to accommodate for their dicks, but he was too tired and kind of liked the feeling.

One of Oz's legs were thrown on Scott's and Brian's shoulder, bringing him down a bit more. Damien positioned himself in front of the omega's face, and waited for Oz to form a mouth. Once the omega did so, Damien thrusted into the cavern. The inside of Oz's was a weird mixture of hot and cold, slimey and smooth. And it turned Damien on even more.

Scott and Brian, thrusted upward into the plush ass. Scott's pace was quick and sloppy while Brian's was more calculated. Damien gripped Oz's head, and pulled him lower on his dick. Brian bit into Oz's leg as he thrusted deeper into him.

Oz moaned around Damien's dick, sending vibrations through him, as Scott grazed over his prostate. Brian and Scott felt the clench around their cocks and shivered. Both alphas shifted slightly to properly pound into Oz, moans spilling from around the dick in his mouth. With a choked moan, Oz came weakly on his stomach.

Soon, Scott and Brian's knots swelled inside of Oz, causing him to shriek from the stretch. Damien's, though the area around him was wider, knot also swelled. The alphas came together, growls, groans, and snarls being thrown from their mouths. Damien pulled out of Oz's mouth with a groan. He helped pull the omega off the others once their knots became deflated enough.

Oz was laid back into the nest, small ragged breaths fluttering past his lips. The alphas curled up close to the omega on the nest, kind of like they were protecting him. "Hey bro," Scott barked. Oz tiredly turned his head to the werewolf. "You kind of look like you're filled with pups." Oz questioningly rubbed at his stomach only to find it kind of bulging out.

"Oh..." Was the only thing he could make out. "Guess you took one too many loads." Damien joked. Brian gave a small chuckle. Oz rolled over slightly and continued rubbing at the bulge of his stomach. 'Maybe I should stop taking those suppressants, I really like being filled. And I think my new mates like it too...' Oz thought happily before starting to fall asleep.


End file.
